The present disclosure is related to front end and back end design for test (DFT) processes by which an abstract logical computer model can be implemented in prototype silicon. In such a setting, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for testing the prototype silicon to determine the potential location of physical defects that may contribute to the creation of functional failures detected by measurement of an applied stimulus.